A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of dustpans with bag supporting devices, more specifically, a wheeled garbage bag supporting device for use in conjunction with a dustpan that includes a spring-loaded filter assembly, and which can support the garbage bag in either a vertical or horizontal orientation.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with garbage bag supporting frames and dustpans, generally speaking. As will be discussed below, no piece of prior art discloses a wheeled garbage bag supporting frame that is of hollow construction thus enabling the bag to expand to the fullest capacity, and which attaches to the rear portion of a dustpan in support of a garbage bag there interchangeable filters that attach to a front opening of said dustpan as well as to a rear opening of said dustpan; wherein the garbage bag supporting frame attaches along outer side surfaces of the dustpan and is further secured thereon via a nylon strap that wraps around both the dustpan and the garbage bag supporting frame; wherein the garbage bag supporting frame rest atop of a wheeled running board, which clips onto a rear portion of said dustpan; wherein a dustpan running board may attach to a bottom surface of said dustpan so as to enable mobilization of the dustpan as well as the garbage bag supporting frame; wherein the dustpan may include a swivel handle that extends there from, and which enables manipulation of the dustpan and attached garbage bag supporting frame; wherein the garbage bag supporting frame may include a roller assembly that attaches to a rear surface, and which supports the frame upright with the garbage bag suspended within the garbage bag supporting frame.
The Lee Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,141,019) discloses a wheel barrow garbage can construction that has means to hold and open a trash bag with wheels and an extending handle. However, the wheelbarrow does not have a garbage bag supporting frame that supports a trash bag therein, and which attaches to a rear of a dustpan, and both of which being mobilized via running board thereon.
The Ringer Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,653) discloses a self-supporting receptacle for collecting lawn debris in which there is a triangular frame of rod material. However, the frame does not have a plurality of wheels or provide for an assembly that supports a trash bag to a rear of a dustpan.
The Barnhart Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,753) discloses a trapezoid shaped device for holding a plastic bag, which can lay on the ground and the user can sweep the debris directly into the bag. However, the device does not have a plurality of wheels or a box-like shape for use with a hollowed dustpan in communication with a garbage bag supporting frame attached about a rear opening of said dustpan.
The Baldonado et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,820) discloses a plastic bag holding assembly for holding a plastic bag in an open position so that a single user may easily sweep debris into the open garbage bag. However, the device does not have wheels so as to make such device easily moved about, and the device does not have a garbage bag supporting frame that attaches to a rear of said dustpan.
The Jensen Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,258) discloses a combination dustpan and guide for filling trash containers. However, the dust pan does not support a garbage bag supporting frame.
The Jelincic Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,041) discloses a trash bag holder for holding open the mouth of a trash bag to facilitate filling with trash and being of triangular shape. Again, the device does not have wheels or a garbage bag supporting frame.
The Hodgdon et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,536) discloses a refuse collector for introducing solid refuse into commercial plastic trash bags. Again, the device does not have a plurality of wheels. Also, the device rests inside of the plastic bag liner as opposed to supporting the top rim and about the exterior of the plastic trash bag.
The Joubert Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0103950) discloses a refuse bag support that is capable of holding a bag in an open position as well as having a handle and wheels. However, the device does not support the bag in an open position along the ground, but rather in a vertical upright position.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a wheeled garbage bag supporting frame that is of hollow construction thus enabling the bag to expand to the fullest capacity, and which attaches to the rear portion of a dustpan in support of a trash bag there from; wherein the dustpan includes a plurality of interchangeable filters that attach to a front opening of said dustpan as well as to a rear opening of said dustpan; wherein the garbage bag supporting frame attaches along outer side surfaces of the dustpan and is further secured thereon via a nylon strap that wraps around both the dustpan and the garbage bag supporting frame; wherein the garbage bag supporting frame rest atop of a wheeled running board, which clips onto a rear portion of said dustpan; wherein a dustpan running board may attach to a bottom surface of said dustpan so as to enable mobilization of the dustpan as well as the garbage bag supporting frame; wherein the dustpan may include a swivel handle that extends there from, and which enables manipulation of the dustpan and attached garbage bag supporting frame; wherein the garbage bag supporting frame may include a roller assembly that attaches to a rear surface, and which supports the frame upright with the garbage bag suspended within the garbage bag supporting frame. In this regard, the dustpan with garbage bag supporting frame, filter, and running boards departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.